opposite_watamotefandomcom-20200213-history
The Pink Panther Bunch
I Want to Show you both the Barney Bunch and Pink Panther Bunch so, Here You Go. The Barney Bunch The Barney Bunch is a trolling group on Newgrounds that started in 2005, and later moved to YouTube in 2006. They were infamous for making anti-Barney flashes and explicit Text-To-Speech audio. A few years ago, they trolled Fanfiction.net, and several months later, they disappeared. However, they are still active, making it one of the oldest trolling groups. List of Barney Bunch Characters Main * Drew Pickles * Barney The Dinosaur * Ronald "Penis Clown" McDonald * Dick The Clown * Chaz Finister * The Painter Recurring * Ned Flanders * The Quaker Queer *Nigel Thornberry * Arthur Read * Clifford * Captain Crunch * Jared Fogle Minor * Caillou * Colonel Sanders *Lou Pickles * The Senior Barney Bunch *The Wiggles *A Talking Obama Doll *Lord Business *Herb Cookie *Kaa List Of "Barney Bunch" YouTubers *DrewPicklesisSwell1957 *Justice Seeker *MLG Drew Pickles *Speakonia Network *DJSwell69 *LuigiFan00001 (Formally) Why They're Atrocious #Their videos are just still images with Text-To-Speech Audio. #They use copyrighted characters without the company's permission. #They almost ruined Newgrounds. In fact in 2005, HiT Entertainment was threatening to sue Newgrounds because of The Barney Bunch's activities, causing the word "Barney" to be removed from the Newgrounds search engine. #They mispronounce some words. #*Dildos as Dildis #*Pubes to Pubies #Their name rips off The Brady Bunch. #Overuses of the word “Swell” #*They also overuse jokes out of Mexicans. #Some of their videos contain pedophilia. #Their humor is nothing but shock value. #Speaking of humor, It is also offensive to gay people. #There are groups similar to The Barney Bunch. #Their so called “Secret Missing Episodes” are just cartoon characters talking about their homosexuality. #They cannot take criticism as they go as far making videos mocking the critics. #They tend to resort using autism insults. #They also have a toxic fanbase, as well. Redeeming Qualities # Some of their videos are good. # Some funny humour. # They were banned off Newgrounds. # Some users use Fair Use. The Pink Panther Bunch The Pink Panther Bunch is a group on Yotube that started in 2016. They were notable for making warning videos and Text-To-Speech audio. Cast Main * The Pink Panther * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Porky Pig * Speedy Gonzales * Super Sonico Recurring * The Ant and the Aardvark * The Little Caesar * The Inspector * Dogman * Yosemite Sam * Tim and Moby * Bosko Minor * Manager K. * Charlie the Tuna * Misterjaw * The Addams Family * Suzu * Fuuri * The Tijuana Toads * Sonic.exe List Of YouTubers * Jack the Pink Panther Fanatic Est. 1993 * Looney Tunes FTW Miracle Star FTL * Thomas & Friends Yes Popee the Performer No * PlarailFan1959 * DtD261 * SONIC0001 About the Pink Panther Bunch # Their videos are warning animations with Text-To-Speech Audio. # They use characters with permission. # They almost defeated "The Barney Bunch" due to their horrible activities. # Overuses of the Laugh Track. # Some of their videos are good. # Some funny humour. # They fight the Hentai Artist, V-Mag. # They use Fair Use. Links # Works made by V-Mag (WARNING!! NSFW!!) # The YouTube Poop Wiki's Page about the Barney Bunch